One Night
by AutobotSoShi
Summary: TFP: After a wild party to celebrate the end of the war,Arcee wakes up and finds that she's sparked.Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers Prime.I only own my OC's

* * *

Arcee sighed. It had been a hectic but happy week as the war had finally ended. Optimus and Megatron were now kind-of friends and Smokescreen had been talking about having a party. Personally she was glad it was all over.

Whirlwind bounced up to her, optics a star with happiness."Hey 'Cee that party is on tonight in the Rec-Room. Are you coming?". Arcee shook her helm. "Sorry 'Wind it's not my thing". Whirlwind pouted like a grouchy sparkling."Come on 'Cee please?. I'm not going away until you say yes!". Arcee sighed "Sure"

"KK see you at Eight" Whirlwind yelled as she ran off. Arcee rolled her optics. 'Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this?' she wondered to herself.

* * *

(That Evening)  
Arcee walked into the Rec-Room at eight o'clock, greeted by an already tipsy duo of Whirlwind and Smokescreen. Whirlwind handed her a cube of high-grade and danced away, hips swaying to the techno-pop that was pumping throughout the room. She decided to drink it. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

(The next morning)  
Arcee woke to a thumping processor ache. She looked around her dishevelled quaters and checked her internal chronometer. It was noon already. "Damn" she sighed, holding her helm as she slowly got up. She stood up, looked down and then saw her armour scattered around the room. She exhaled deeply as she put her armour back on. The base was silent, which was unusual. Usually the bots got up at about seven, while the ones on the night-shift recharged. She walked out of the room, stumbling a few times.

In the corridor she saw Dreadwing passed out, covered in My Little Pony stickers. She laughed then felt the urge to purge her tanks out. She ran into the washracks and emptied her tanks. She decided to go to the Med-Bay to see if Ratchet had painkillers for her processor ache

* * *

"Hey Ratchet" she murmered as she stumbled into the medbay."What is it?" he asked gruffly, not turning around."Painkillers" she moaned. Her processor ache was getting hard to stand up. He turned around and looked at her. He looked worried.

"Arcee are you alright?" he said. "Fine!" she snapped sarcastically "Doing brilliant with the biggest hangover in recorded history"  
Ratchet scanned her quickly. He gasped. "Ratchet?" she asked, looking at him with round optics.

"Arcee you might need to sit down " he said as gently as he could. Arcee went and sat on the examination berth.  
"There's no easy way to say this " he sighed. "what!" she yelled impatiently.  
"Arcee you're sparked"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to everyine who reviewed!  
I don't own Transformers Prime. I only own my OC Whirlwind

* * *

(Ratchets P.O.V)

Arcee at Ratchet, "W-what?" she murmered quietly. "Arcee-" Ratchet began, gentler this time, but she cut him off."Sparked! Ratchet this is stupid! The last time I interfaced was.." she trailed off looking down at her pedes.

Ratchet sighed. He got the feeling this sparkling was not planned. "Do you know who the father is?". The blue femme blushed and wouldn't look him in the optic. He shook his helm in slight irritation. Obviously a no. He turned around and went to see if he could find out himself when he was stopped by Arcee calling him. "What?" he said shortly, exasperated with the way this was turning out.

"How far along is it and eh...how will this all happen" she asked sheepishly, servo placed on her spark chamber. His faceplate softened "About a day, you will be sparked for about eight months, for the first three it will remain in your spark chamber, the it will detach from your spark to your gestation chamber and it will grow it's protoform there"

"Thanks" she said, smiling as she walked out.

'How will I tell the others?" he thought rather pensively, even though Arcee was seemed rather happy, how on Earth would they react?

* * *

(Arcee's P.O.V)

I half-walked-half-sprinted into my quaters. I lay on my berth and looked at the ceiling. I felt excited despite myself about this sparkling. I put my servo over my spark chamber.

I could feel a faint beating next to my own and a feeling of love from my bond with the sparkling (as soon as they are sparked, sparklings have a bond with the mother).

I smiled as I drifted into recharge for the second time that morning.

* * *

(Whirlwind's P.O.V)

Things were awkward when I woke up at like, two pm. Mainly because Knockout was sleeping like rock with his arm around my waist and I was spattered with transfluid and pieces of red paint. The fact that our armour was scattered around and that we were in our protoforms didn't help.

He woke up, looked at me, looked down and then lay back pulling me closer. I smiled, I could get used to this!

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V)

Nobody really did anything that day bar recover.

Dreadwing visited the medbay to get Ratchet to help him scrape off the My Little Pony stickers.

Bulkhead washed off the silver glitter that had mede him look like a disco-ball (Nobody knew how _that_ happened)

Megatron had to be prised off the ceiling with something that looked like a giant spatula.

And Wheeljack tried to figure out how he had ended up in Mexico.

Nobody had seen Arcee, Whirldwind, Knockout or BumbleBee (It turned out himself and Soundwave got to know each other _really _well)

* * *

Review and Favourite if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Transformers Prime. Poll on my profile concerning the father (also my name will soon be changed to AutobotSoShi.)

Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

Arcee woke up with a bad case of morning sickness. "Got started early" she grumbled to herself.

She sauntered into the Rec-Room casually, only to see everybot stare at her. "Arcee," Knockout said curiously "Are you hiding something from us?". She stuttered "N-no why?"

"_Because Ratchet said you were__ sparked" _Bumblebee piped up innocently in a corner, trying to ignore Soundwave's tentacle curling around his ankle. Arcee's faceplate darkened in anger and embarrasment.

Whirlwind saw the signs that Arcee was going to be furious and yelled "Oh! I just remembered I've signed up for... Meals on Wheels!" then she ran out of the room faster than the wind.

Wheeljack saw a chance to escape Arcee's anger (cause when Arcee is pissed off well...) and mumbled "Y-yeah gotta get those meals on those wheels" before quickly following Whirlwind.

Just then Ratchet walked in.

* * *

Breakdown looked admiringly at Arcee's handiwork. Damn the femme could throw a punch!. Ratchet saw him staring at the Raf-sized dent on his faceplate.

"What are _you_ looking at?" he hissed poisonously. He sputtered "N-nothing" and walked out after saving the photo to his databanks.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead were gonna have field day on this one!

* * *

Smokescreen was worried. The whole base knew Arcee was sparked and didn't know the father. He also didn't remember anything on that night from ten-thirty onwards. What if he was the father?

* * *

Raf was intrigued when Bumblebee told them the news and immediatly texted Jack and Miko (who were doing _extra-curricular activites_ *cough cough* making out) in the kitchen.

He heard a *thump* that sounded like Jack falling over.

* * *

(One week later)

Arcee walked in for her daily scan. She hopped on the berth and Ratchet scanned her. He gasped, she hadn't seen him this shocked since he told her she was sparked.

"What is it is something wrong?" she said in a worried voice.

"Arcee you're carrying with spilt-spark twins"

* * *

(Arcee's P.O.V)

I was thunderstruck. Split-sparks! Ratchet saw my shocked expression.

"Arcee are you ok?" he asked concerndly.

"Split-sparks eh? double the fun!" I squealed. My cyber-hormones were way out of whack now I was sparked. Explains the squealing. And the spilt sparks explained the two presences I had felt over the boind for the past week that I'd been meaning to ask Ratchet about.

I smiled as Ratchet gave me the all clear and I sauntered out of the 'bay.

Things were turning out better than I'd expected.

* * *

Miko Nakadai was worried. Her host-parent's doctor had confirmed her worst fears just yesterday.

She was pregnant with Jack Darby's child.

* * *

(Whirlwind's P.O.V)

I was the happiest I had been in a long time.

Knockout was my mechfriend and everything was lovely. He was actually very attentive for a bot that could use his servo as a mirror.

That and he was better where it counts than all my previous mechfriends combined!

* * *

Sierra sighed unhappily as she put on more foundation to hide a bruise beneath her eye. Vince was jealous and violent and worsening every day.

Who was that boy with the sweet motercycle that knew her name?

Jonas?

Jimmy?

Oh yeah... Jack Darby

Sierra grinned deviously. She knew he was with that kawaii girl Miko, but he'd soon leave her for Sierra.

After all what could stand in her way?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Transformers my name will soon be changed to AutobotSoShi.

* * *

(Arcee's P.O.V)

I sighed. Ratchet had called me and Wheeljack in and all I wanted was recharge

"I'm going to keep this short, Wheeljack you're the dad"

I gasped as what happened that night became clear.

* * *

_(At the party)_

_Arcee sighed. She had just finished her fifth high grade in as many minutes. She looked to see what everyone was doing..._

_Dreadwing and Breakdown were singing the My Little Pony theme song_

_Smokescreen had a metal bowl on his head and was screaming something about preparing for the takeover of the Spoon People_

_Knockout and Whirlwind were crying together about Whirlwinds lost cyber-horse Sir Neighs-a-lot._

_Bulkhead was covered in silver glitter and dancing the Time-Warp while singing "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard..."_

_Cliffjumper was hiding from Justin Bieber behind the couch_

_Optimus was looking at his overcharged troops in shame_

_and Bee and Soundwave were making out in a corner._

_Wheeljack sat next to her "Heyyy Arrrceeee" he slurred. She gave him a look. Wheeljack and herself were only barely friends._

_So why did he lean over and kiss her and why did it feel so good?_

_She decided to kiss him back, moaning when his glossa explored her mouth She could feel the heat building up._

_"Wanna go to my quaters?" she whispered._

* * *

(Back to now)

Arcee looked at Wheeljack. "Lets dicuss this somewhere else" he said. As she followed out she noticed how he was good-looking. And the reason they weren't friend was because she wasn't sure if she had a crush on him or what.

At least now she knew that she liked him. Only question was did he like her?

* * *

Jack noticed something was off with Miko that night at his house. He looked at her and asked "Miko what's wrong?"

Miko had had enough of hiding this from him "Do you wanna know?" she asked hopefully. "YES!" he said exasperatedly. "Ok um...Jack I'm... I'm p-p-p-pregnant and y-y-y-you're the f-father" she stuttered looking at the floor.

He grabbed his jacket and walked out in shock.

Miko slumped in despair and called Bulkhead for a ride to base.

* * *

Sierra grinned. Well well well look at this.

How convinient Jack Darby is pissed with his girfriend and looking for company.

She'll give him _company _alright


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Transformers.

**Warning: This chapter contains fluff of the fluffy kind.**

* * *

Wheeljack sat on beside Arcee on her berth. Things had gone beyond awkward.

"Sooo Wheeljack how do you feel about...this?" she asked quietly, gesturing to her spark chamber. "I'm actually kinda happy" he said surprising her. "Really? But I thought you didn't.."

"I do like you Arcee, I just was truth be told afraid I would screw it up" he interrupted her sounding rather shy.

He hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders. She shuttered her optics and leaned into him, smiling. His lips grazed the top of her helm and she wound her arms around his waist. They sat there like that for a while.

'This is nice' she thought happily

* * *

Sierra sauntered over to Jack. "Hey" she drawled, voice dripping honey.

"Hello" he greeted her politly, the same way you'd greet a stranger. "Where's Miko?" she said in that same sugar-coated voice. "Why?" he said simply.

"Because I thought you liked me..." she said pouting. 'I have him trapped now!' she thought gleefully.

"I do" he began, Sierra began to smile, "as a friend" he finished.

Her face darknened as Jack called Miko.

She would have that Darby kid, come hell or high water

* * *

Tears were drying on Miko's face when her phone rang. She felt Bulkhead tense around her. She took out her phone "Hello?"

"Miko It's Jack, I just want to say-". "What that you're leaving me!" she yelled down the phone. There was a pause.

"No Miko I want to say I love you and that I'll stick with you all the way"

Miko started to cry again in happiness "Bye Jack" she said, a smile lighting up her teary face.

"Bye Miko" she heard the dial tone and sighed happily. "What in the Pit was that about Miko?" Bulkhead asked.

"Nothing Bulk" she smiled


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Transformers.

* * *

(Arcee's P.O.V)

I woke up and saw Wheeljack lying beside me, his arm around my shoulders. I sighed elatedly. Things were going so well.

There was however one problem.

What would we name our sparklings?

* * *

(Whirlwind's P.O.V)

I woke up to the music of the title screen of the movie me and Knockout had been watching (it was Case 39 by the way), replayed for what must have been the umpteenth time.

Knockout grumbled and turned off the tv altogether.

I smiled, sleepy Knockout was adorable!

* * *

Jack and Miko were as nervous as hell. They were about to tell Jack's mom about Miko's pregnancy. Jack squeezed Miko's hand soothingly.

June walked into the room "Jack, Miko is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Mom Miko's pregnant"

"WHAT!" June screamed loud enough for people in the next state to hear

* * *

"Jack Miko's not staying here!" June cried. How could her son mess up like this? This wasn't the way things were supposed to go!

"Fine" Jack said "We'll just stay with the Bots" there was an alarming maturity and finality about the way he spoke. Miko was uncharictaristicaly silent throughout all this. "Come on Miko" he murmered softly in to the japanese girls ear, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

Then they walked out, leaving June alone in an empty house

* * *

(Arcee's P.O.V)

Wheeljack and I were walking down the hall

"No, a big fork would be way better than a grenade" I said laughing, I was only messing with him and he knew it. "Okay next time I have to fight for my life I'll throw big forks at them" he said chuckling.

Bulkhead walked up to us "What you guys talkin' bout?" he asked. "Grenades versus Forks" Wheeljack explained.

"Give me a big fork any day" Bulk said seriously.

"HA!"

* * *

Poll on sparkling names on my profile!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own my OC.

(Bulkhead's P.O.V)

I was worried and pissed off at a certain Darby boy. This was the second night in a row Miko had come out of his house crying. "Miko what's up?" I asked as gently as I could.

"C-can we stay with y-you guys?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and smudging her eye-makeup.

"Why?" I said suspiciously, this was Darby's fault I knew it!.

This time Jack answered "Because Mom can't accept that I want to stay with Miko, so she kicked us out" the young boy suddenly looked and sounded wise beyond his years.

I smiled internally. Jack was still a bro'.

"Of course you can stay with us" I smiled internally.

(Arcee's P.O.V)

Being sparked was exhausting! It was all I could do to haul my sorry aft to med bay for a check-up.

I was up all night last night too because the sparklings had decided to detach from my spark chamber and move down to my spark chamber.

Wheeljack was frazzled because I was, so I was in no mood for Whirlwind and her never ending energy. Seriously that femme is like the Energizer bunny on a caffeine binge!

She bounced up all sugar and spice even if she had gotten about as much recharge as I had (because of herself and Knockout's...activities)

"Hi 'Cee" she squealed "Are you coming to that party in the Rec-Room tonight?" I smirked. Déja vu. "Remember what happened the last time I went to one of your parties?" I said, servo over my stomach.

"Yeah!" she giggled, then she looked serious "by the way Cee the high-grade that night was spiked . See ya!" then she ran like the Roadrunner.

Leaving me to process that it took a hell of a lot for me to admit I like Wheeljack.

I shook my helm and muttered "Crazy glitch-head" under my intakes á la Ratchet

(June's P.O.V)

When Jack left I was sure he would walk back in after ten minutes and break up with that troublemaker Miko. But ten minutes turned into an hour. Hours melted into each other as I began to realize Jack was serious about Miko.

I put my head in my hands. How could my son have gone for that rebellious exchange student when that nice girl Sierra was always asking for him?


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Transformers Prime. Poll on Sparkling names on my profile.

* * *

(Six Months Later Arcee's P.O.V)

I sighed as I practically waddled through the door of the Rec-Room. Being seven months sparked meant waddling everywhere. By now bots had started to say they saw my stomach before they saw me.

Miko was the human equivalent of sparked. We were practically comparing notes! Jack was really proud to be a dad. He was excited about the arrival of their baby girl.

I sank into the couch and grabbed the remote. I flicked on the TV and was just getting into an episode of _Grey's Anatomy_ when Smokescreen burst through the door. "Hi 'Cee" he chirped.

"Hey Smoke" I said smiling. He saw the paused episode of _Grey's Anatomy_ and yelped "I love that show!"

I made room for him on the couch and pressed play on the TV. Soon we were immersed in the program.

(Third Person P.O.V)

Wheeljack walked into the Rec-Room and smiled when he saw Arcee and Smokescreen absorbed in some medical drama that Ratchet loved. He had actually just come out of the Medbay. Ratchet had needed help on making some low-grade for the sparklings.

Arcee saw him and waved. "Hi" she called. Smokescreen shushed her. "Don't you shush me!" she laughed in reproach.

She got up and walked over to him. "Hey" she said softly, her optics lighting up. "Want to watch some TV?" "Sure" he answered her right away. He sometimes thought that this was a dream.

He had friends, he was doing what he loved, there was no war anymore, he had a beautiful sparkmate-to-be and he was going to have two wonderful sparklings.

To say life was excellent was an understatement.

(June's P.O.V)

I was so confused and upset with Jack. He had left six months ago and hadn't spoken to me since. The only reason I knew where he was staying or even that he was alive was because of Raf and Sierra. Sierra was becoming like a daughter to me.

She even told me that Vince was harassing her and that she needed somewhere to stay.

It was only logical that she would come and stay with me.

(Sierra's P.O.V)

My plan was going nicely. I now knew Jack's every movement because I'd been following him since he turned me down. June was fully taken in by my sob story and she was ready to believe every poisonous thing I said about Miko.

I was nearly ready to put my plan into action.

* * *

Crazy Stalker Sierra Alert! Also end for this story maybe in two or three chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

(Sierra's P.O.V)

I quickly snapped a picture of Jack with my cell phone and added it to my collection of my photos of him. I smiled manically; Jack Darby would be mine, even if I had to knock Miko Nakadai out of the picture for good.

Suddenly I gasped. That was it! If there were no other girls he'd have to have me!

I walked over to the picture I had of Jack and Miko on the wall and drew a large X through Miko's face. I grinned happily, that was what I would do.

The question was, how?

(Miko's P.O.V)

I was worried about Jack. He was pale and anxious and extremely protective of me . He kept telling me that he was hearing footsteps behind him, hearing soft laughter and he would turn to see...nothing

(Arcee's P.O.V)

I was sitting on the couch watching _Maury _with Bumblebee when I felt liquid trickle down my legs. "Bee" I whispered "I think my water just broke"

He lifted me up and carried me down to the Medbay . Ratchet stared at us "What" he asked curtly.

"My water just broke" I said calmly. Ratchet motioned to put me down on the berth

(20 minutes later Wheeljack's P.O.V)

I walked into the base and heard moans and cries of pain coming from the Medbay. I rushed over to see what was up.

I ran in and saw an extraordinary sight. Arcee was on a berth, a towel covering her legs. Ratchet was kneeling between her legs and Bee was...there

Arcee looked tiredly at me "Hey" her voice was faint.

Then Ratchet yelled "The sparklings are in breach position." "Meaning" I asked curiously

"Arcee needs a C-section and you need to get out" he said abruptly. "You too Bee"

* * *

BTW The sparkling names that won were Star and Luna. Thanks to everyone who voted :D


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Transformers Prime, I only own Star and Luna.

* * *

(Wheeljack's P.O.V)

I waited anxiously outside the Medbay. Ratchet had thrown me out because the sparklings were breach and Cee needed a C-Section. I was nervous as pit. I leaned up against the wall and sighed.

I just hoped Arcee was alright

(Sierra's P.O.V)

My plan to get rid of Miko was coming along nicely. I had decided to do the deed myself. After all why should someone else have all the fun?

(June's P.O.V)

By now I felt like Sierra was my daughter. Also I grew to loathe Miko. How could something like her take my son away from a perfect girl like Sierra?

I didn't blame Jack of course; Miko had probably trapped him into this horrible situation.

Sierra wanted to get rid of Miko for good and I supported her fully

(Arcee's P.O.V)

I came out of induced-stasis groggily; I looked and saw Wheeljack holding a sparkling. My spark thumped hard for a second until I saw my other little femmeling deep in recharge in a cot next to me.

"Welcome to the land of the living" Wheeljack's face was serious but his tone told me he was joking.

He gently placed the sparkling he was holding into my arms. A rush of love and confusion flooded over my bond with her. I studied her adorable face.

She had wide blue optics and a tiny bow mouth. She was petite like me but she had head-fins like her daddy. Her protoform was a soft silvery colour.

"My little Luna" I said softly, stroking her tiny servo. "Luna" Wheeljack smiled "Great designation. And I think we'll call this little femmeling Star. Do you like it?"

I looked at Star, her optics were a cobalt blue and she was the same build as her sister. Her face however greatly resembled Wheeljack's; A determined mouth and a strong jaw line. She had a mini-chevron.

I grinned "Star is perfect."

"Star and Luna. They'll give the Terror Twins a run for their credits I can feel it!" Wheeljack was obviously elated. Then he said something that made my spark melt.

"Arcee, I love you"

* * *

Fluff at the end :)  
End in a chapter or two. There will definately be a few sequels :D.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the final chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and supported this story, it means so much :) More at the end 'cause I don't want to keep you from the chapter.

* * *

(Arcee's P.O.V)

I smiled as I looked at my two tiny twins; sound asleep in their room adjoining our quarters. They had stolen the sparks of everybot on the base. Star resembled her dad more and more with every passing day, while Luna seemed to be a mixture of both our personalities.

Wheeljack came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into his embrace. I felt him smirk behind me, "You know," he said "We haven't spark-bonded yet, and Ratchet said it was safe now"

I grinned "You're right" I said pulling him to our berth "Just keep it quiet 'kay?"

(Third Person P.O.V)

Sierra slowly crept up behind Jack and Miko, not noticing the red Aston Martin shadowing her closely. Knockout and Whirlwind were suspicious about Sierra, and had decided to follow Jack and Miko to make sure they were safe.

Sierra drew a butcher's knife she had stolen from June and drew closer and closer, aiming for Miko's back...

With that Knockout flew forward and hit Sierra, throwing her into a wall and knocking her unconscious. Jack swung around to see what was going on, but all he saw was Sierra, impaled on her own knife. He debated, leave her to what she deserves or have her arrested for conspiracy to murder?

In a split-second he made his decision and whipped out his cell phone. Knockout smirked internally and drove away.

It doesn't pay to mess with the ones Knockout considered friends and allies.

(Wheeljack's P.O.V)

I woke up and felt three new bonds. I grinned; they were Star, Luna and Arcee. I felt a rush of love and elation from Arcee's side of the bond. I felt contentment from Star and Luna.

My life had changed so much in just eight months; I went from being single to having a wonderful spark mate and two beautiful twins.

Safe to say I was on cloud nine.

(That Evening Whirlwind's P.O.V)

Ratchet was performing a routine medical scan on me when he suddenly sighed, "Not again." "What is it?" I asked tentatively, fearing the answer.

"Whirlwind you're sparked"

* * *

I have a sequel in planning already (although that may take a while), but in the meantime please keep an eye out for my upcoming story "Out Of The Blue" (P.S Prodigal The Son, "Karaoke Dokie" was removed by because of copyright)


	12. Soundtrack

Hey guys! Here is the soundtrack to this story.

Link is playlist?list=PL6uWOpxfmJCPyvJRuFUso-27q8Eirom1s&feature=mh_lolz

* * *

Chapter One

Track 1: The Party (Lovey-Dovey Club Remix by T-ara)  
Track 2: Sparked (My Child by Girls Generation)

* * *

Chapter Two

Track 3: Knockout and Whirlwind (You and I by Park Bom)  
Track 4: Recovery (Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry)

* * *

Chapter Three

Track 5: Revelations in the Rec-Room (Oh! Instrumental Version by Girls Generation)  
Track 6: Split-Spark Twins (Oh! My God by Girls Day)  
Track 7: Miko is pregnant (How Could This Happen To Me by Simple Plan)  
Track 8: Sierra (Flower Power Instrumental by Girls Generation)

* * *

Chapter Four

Track 9: Remembering The Party (Last Sunday Night by Shane Dawson)  
Track 10: Jack walks off (Don't Cry by Park Bom)

* * *

Chapter Five

Track 11: Wheeljack and Arcee (Forever by Girls Generation)  
Track 12: Sierra gets rejected (Devil's Cry by Kim Taeyeon)  
Track 13: Jack and Miko (Only One by Kim Taeyeon)

* * *

Chapter Six

Track 14: Sleepy Knockout (Love Pop by Shin Goeun)  
Track 15: June knows (Lucifer by SHINee)  
Track 16: Alone in an empty house (Alone by Sistar)

* * *

Chapter Eight

Track 17:Grey's Anatomy with Smokescreen (MiniManiMo by Tiny-G)  
Track 18:Sierra's Plan (Hoot Karaoke Version by Girls Generation)

* * *

Chapter Nine

Track 19: Picture of Jack (In The Middle Of The Night by Within Temptation)  
Track 20: Her Water Just Broke (Trouble by Shampoo)

* * *

Chapter Ten

Track 21: Star and Luna (It's me by Sunny and Luna)

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Track 22: Attempted Murder (Hate You Instrumental by 2NE1)  
Track 23: Whirlwind is sparked (Bbiribbom Bberibbom by Co-ed school)

* * *

I don't own any of the songs used here


End file.
